policejesusfandomcom-20200214-history
Spike Rosered
' Spike Rosered' (スパイク・ローズレッド Supaiku Rōzureddo), also known as Axle the Red, is a rose-based Reploid from Mega Man X5. Rosered originated from a very rare and mysterious mutation between a Reploid, the nature control unit of a Ukrainian jungle, and the Sigma Virus. As the process and cause of this mutation could not be determined, it was believed that this strange evolution could create a threat more serious than the virus itself. So Rosered hid himself away in an abandoned military base in the jungle where he at some point in time obtained an Orbiter Engine needed for the Maverick Hunters' Space Shuttle. When the Maverick Hunters encountered him while searching for the Orbiter Engine, he resisted, stating that they would need to fight him to obtain it and that he doesn't care what happens to Earth as he would be able to steal anything he wants during the panic. Rosered also expressed disapproval of the Hunters' methods, citing the Repliforce incident from Mega Man X4 when playing as Zero. Strategy Spike Rosered tends to use his spiked-whip and spike ball weapons most often. If he catches the players character with his whip, he will drain their life energy. Though, he shouldn't be too difficult to fight, even with his clone activated. As a plant-based Maverick, he is weak to Burn Dinorex's fire weapons, Ground Fire and Quake Blazer. If the player defeats him, X will gain his Spike Ball and Zero will learn the Twin Dream ability. Data Stage Enemies *Purple Rose *Seil Gabyoall *Sigma Virus *Togeroid Powers and Abilities *'Spike Rope:' *'Rose Whip:' *'Rose Cutter:' Trivia *In the original American release, Spike Rosered was renamed as Axle the Red after Axl Rose, the lead singer of the rock band Guns N' Roses. It served well due to the fact that Spike Rosered is based on a rose, and there are guns (actually cannons) and roses in the background of his stage. *The name of his stage theme, "Into the Jungle!", may possibly be a reference to the Guns N' Roses song "Welcome to the Jungle". *In terms of ability, he's like Split Mushroom before him, who in turn is like Gemini Man from the original Mega Man series. *Despite being named Axle the Red in the original NTSC release, he is colored mostly green. The red part of his name may be linked to his rose theme. *In English releases, Spike Rosered's original American name and Metal Shark Player are the only Mavericks with three-word names. *Spike Rosered's sprites seem to have been reversed in the game as his leg covered by vines is the right one on the artwork but the left one on the sprites. Another change from artwork to sprites is that his petals seem to be dehydrated and about to fall while in the game. *In the prototype version of Mega Man X5, Split Mushroom can be fought in Spike Rosered's stage; this can only be accessed through the use of a GameShark code. *In the Rockman X5 manhua (as seen in the above picture), Spike Rosered has sharp teeth (probably usually covered by his mouth plate). Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Plants Category:Robots Category:Mavericks Category:Team Villalba Category:Heros Category:Males